Currently, media such as cable TV is transmitted to a television set by cable through for instance a set top box, i.e. an end-user/TV viewer is not able to connect to the Internet in order to catch media material, and directly send it to the TV set. To be able to view media content from the Internet, the end-user has to connect a computer to the TV set. Also, the end-user has to have a computer with an HDMI port/interface to be able to view HDMI content.
For the layman end-user it is a problem to connect a computer to a set top box and TV.
It is appreciated that a new set of TVs already are equipped with WI-FI adapters, i.e. so called smart-TV-sets. But there are huge amounts of quite new TV-sets, which lack a WI-FI adapter, and in accordance with the present invention such TV-sets can also be utilized to perform the present invention.